


The Violet Cup

by Ludovica



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, consensual drugged sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyene has a weak spot for extraordinary potions. Arianne has a weak spot for Tyene. And for her potions, to say the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Violet Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).



> SO I couldn't decide if I wanted to write Daenerys/Irri or Arianne/Tyene more, so I went with both! This is pretty much 90% smut and 10% descriptions of food. Hope you enjoy, originally!
> 
> (Written as a treat in the Femslash Exchange 2014)

Her uncle’s quarters faced west, and the golden light of the setting sun painted the dices of goat cheese on the table orange and yellow. Arianne took one between her fingers and pressed it for a second, watched the spongy texture contract before she brought it to her lips. She let it lie on her tongue while she took one of those tiny yellowish olives which as a six-year-old child she had loved so much that she had nearly lived on them for several months, and pushed it into her mouth to join the piece of goat cheese. Only then did she start to chew, slowly and reverently while her eyelids fluttered shut. She drew it out until the taste completely filled her mouth, until there was nothing left to chew. She swallowed the last remnants of her mouthful, then she let out a dreamy sigh before she opened her eyes again.

Tyene was watching her from the other side of the table, not even trying to hide the smirk that had crept onto her soft, pink lips. She braced her elbow on the table and put her chin in her hand while she kept those light blue eyes intently trained on her mouth. “I never know if I should chastise you for being such a child when you do that, or if I should just drop all pretence of our shared dinner and go for those sinfully sweet lips right away.”

“Who says that I would let you disrupt my dinner in the first place, though?” Arianne asked while she took one of those sweet-hot marinated peppers and wrapped it around another, smaller piece of goat cheese. The hot oil burned on a tiny sore spot in the inside of her lip (she must have chewed on her lip sometimes earlier today), and then her whole mouth warmed up with the hot spices before the sweet, soft mildness of the cheese soothed it again.

Another sigh – she had to admit that she played it up a little for Tyene this time. Her tongue was tingling pleasantly, and she took a sip of sweet wine to make all the flavours and sensations in her mouth run together.

“Well…” Tyene said, and her voice was rich with the sort of purr that made Arianne’s thighs tingle. “It seems that you are about done with dinner anyway…” She leaned forward and snatched the last piece of white, soft flatbread from her plate. Arianne was about to protest, but then Tyene’s slender, long fingers dragged the piece of bread over Arianne’s plate, letting it soak up the last bits of hot oil that had remained there. Tyene leaned farther forward, bracing herself on the table with her other arm, while she lifted the soft morsel to Arianne’s lips. Her white dress was pulled down by her position, granting Arianne a perfect view of the soft, white breasts of her cousin. She saw Tyene’s smirk in the periphery of her vision and couldn’t help the shiver that ran down her spine before she opened her lips and let Tyene push the bread between them. Seeing Tyene’s lips, which usually kept to her sweet, naïve maiden smile, part in this smirk of hers, this smirk she only seemed to have when she was around Arianne, _alone_ with Arianne, just made every inch of her skin vibrate with anticipation.

The bread was soft and spicy, again burning that little spot on her inner lip. She chewed slowly, savouring every tiny nuance of her last bite, while her eyes ran up over Tyene’s neck and to her chin, her lips, her nose, her eyes. She was smiling again, a softer, kinder smile now, the kind Arianne never quite found convincing. Of course, for everybody else it would have looked genuine – but Arianne had grown up with her, and she had seen Tyene grow into this mystery, this enigma of a woman.

If you watched a person write a story, it was a lot easier to predict the ending.

“I’ve got something for you,” Tyene said and straightened, then she carefully pushed her chair back – hardly causing a noise – and stood up.

She left the room through a little door next to the one that led to the privy. The pleasant, sated contentment which had spread throughout Arianne thanks to the wonderful meal immediately made way for nervous apprehension as she sat up straight and watched the door Tyene had just vanished behind. Arianne knew what she kept there.

When Tyene came back into the main room of her chambers, she was carrying something in one hand. She had covered whatever it was with a white silk cloth with golden embroidery, but Arianne was fairly certain she knew what this ‘something’ of Tyene’s was.

Her cousin set the item in her hands down right in front of Arianne. Then she lifted its silken cover.

Even though she had expected it, Arianne still felt a warm shiver run down her back when she unveiled the violet cup. The light of the setting sun had turned crimson, and its blood-like brilliance broke in the delicate crystal carving. There was a pink tinge to the bluish colour of the glass, and for a second it seemed as if the little flowers that were cut into the glass were moving in the evening light.

The liquid it held tonight was rather thin, and it had a peculiar sort of sparkle to it when Arianne let it swish through the cup with a circular motion of her hand. She moved the cup in the red light of sunset, unable to quite discern the colour of the liquid, then she held it up to her nose. It smelled like roses, soil, and… Fish? No, not quite…

Tyene had sat down again and was watching Arianne expectantly. Arianne liked this look; she knew how eager Tyene was to see how her newest concoction worked on her, but she also didn’t want to push Arianne in case she wasn’t in the mood for one of her potions, and so she became nervous and jumpy with anticipation. Of course, to most people she would have looked absolutely normal, if slightly serious; but Arianne could see how the pinkie finger of her left hand curled, how her jaw twitched just a quarter of an inch to the side every now and then, how her unblinking eyes flickered from the cup to Arianne and back. She was like a cat on hot bricks, and Arianne loved this part of their game.

Tonight, Arianne was in the mood. So she raised the cup to her lips, her gaze locking with Tyene’s brilliant blue eyes. There was something metallic mixed in the smell of fish and flowers, and for a second Arianne thought that the potion might taste like blood; but then she took a sip, and earthy tartness spread on her tongue.

It burned slightly, but in a very different way than the hot oil. It wasn’t a sharp, acute burn, more a slow, insidious acidity that engulfed her tongue and coated her gingiva. She swallowed and took another sip, swallowed this as well. The burning turned into something else, a sort of prickling numbness that stretched from the insides of her lips to the back of her throat. She closed her mouth for a second, swallowing again – the taste wasn’t as disgusting as some of the other potion Tyene had given her, but there was something surreptitious, lingering about it that nearly made Arianne retch – then she bravely took another sip, a large one this time, gulping down the rest of the liquid. Grimacing and shaking her head with the last bit of concentrated soil flavour and the grainy texture of residue that had waited at the bottom of the potion, she put the cup down in front of her and rubbed the back of her hand over her mouth.

Tyene stood up and poured her a glass of water, then sweetened it with honey and a few drops she squeezed out of half a lemon that had been part of their dinner’s condiment. The fresh sweetness cleansed Arianne’s palate, at least enough to forgive Tyene for chasing the pleasant aftertaste of her dinner away, and Arianne drank the whole glass before she finally stood up and walked towards the bed in the middle of the room.

Tyene’s potions never started to show their effects right away. They weren’t milk of the poppy, after all; they were works of a far more delicate, sophisticated art than most kinds of medicine. The magical realm between poisons and elixirs was one of Tyene’s favourite playgrounds, and she had spent years perfecting some most crafty potions. Potions that made people feel love, fear, anger, sadness; potions that turned the waking world into a nightmare or a fever dream or heaven; potions that made people sleep or kept them from sleeping; potions that made people forget any sense of self-preservation or made people spill their deepest, most well-guarded secrets.

Potions that made people’s bodies so ravenous, so raw, so wanton that they felt as if they were going mad with desire.

The first wave of vertigo came over Arianne when she sat down on the bed. She frowned slightly and shook her head. Nothing lasting, really, just a second of disorientation before her head went back to its usual clearness. For _now_ , of course.

She slowly started to open the lacing of her dress. She didn’t wear shoes, and her dress and underdress, both flimsy and light like a morning breeze, fell down over her shoulders and arms, pooling around her hips. Arianne stood up, slowly, carefully, just in case another spell of dizziness was coming, but she got out of her clothes without any further light-headedness, and finally got comfortable in the middle of the bed.

Tyene was next to her in hardly a second, an appraising look on her beautiful face. Arianne thought her golden curls fell around her head like a halo, and then the world started to spin again for a moment.

Her cousin straddled her legs and ran a hand over her hair, gentle, careful. “How are you feeling?” she whispered, and Arianne had to close her eyes for a second. Her words sounded far-off, and even though the world had stopped spinning, now the colours of the mosaics on the ceiling were fusing together, melting…

“I’m feeling dizzy,” she whispered, and licked her lips. “And my mouth is slightly… dry…”

Tyene moved over her, leaned above her body. Arianne could feel her warmth, and she knew that they were nearly touching; maybe half an inch separated them from each other. When Tyene touched her forehead with her lips, she could feel the fabric of Tyene’s dress against the tips of her naked breasts.

“Your temperature is normal,” she whispered, then Arianne could feel fingers stroke down her cheek, down her throat, where they put gentle pressure onto her pulse. Tyene hummed lowly in approval, then she let her lips slide down and kissed Arianne on the tip of her nose.

“Open your eyes for me.”

Arianne’s lips fell open with a sudden lack of oxygen. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, though it was hard to actually open them all the way. Tyene’s gentle fingers pulled up the sensitive skin of her lid to take a good look at her pupils, first at one eye, then the other. Arianne was glad for the touch, because she really wouldn’t have been able to keep herself from squinting otherwise. The world was far too bright, even though the light of the sunset falling into Tyene’s room was slowly fading by now.

“Good, your eyes are reacting as I predicted.” Tyene’s voice was a soft murmur, a warm breeze of air against her skin. She released Arianne’s eyes and bent to kiss her forehead again. “Don’t worry if you get dizzy spells. They shouldn’t last longer than a few moments, but you need to tell me if you get nauseous, so I can give you another potion to remedy that.”

Arianne closed her eyes again and gave a quick nod. She could feel the world spin around her even with her eyes closed. The mattress beneath her body felt as if it was going to dissolve into seawater at any moment. But she wasn’t feeling nauseous, for what it was worth.

Tyene’s fingers ghosted over her arms, raising goose bumps and eliciting a little, near-pained moan from Arianne.

“Any moment now,” Tyene whispered as she let he fingers run over Arianne’s wrist, pushing against her pulse, “you should feel heat filling your body. Tell me when that happens.”

The spinning in Arianne’s head stopped, and she was able to breathe again properly. She even managed to open her eyes, though she wasn’t able to look at Tyene just now. This was the moment when she usually started to doubt her own decision to let her cousin do this with her – not the sex, that was something she’d never doubt, but the fact that she let her try out those potions on her. She trusted her cousin not to harm her, of course, and she knew that Tyene tried the potions on animals first, but… Everybody could make a mistake, right? And what if Tyene ever made a mistake with one of the potions she fed Arianne…?

But then the heat came, and all conscious thoughts Arianne had been able to muster were dissolved and ablated like dunes in a storm.

The heat spread from her stomach, and it spread in all directions. It filled her belly, her chest, her loins. It didn’t burn, even though at first she thought that this was what she was feeling. It was overwhelming, yes, but it felt more like sunlight than fire. It made her limbs soft and heavy, and when it finally filled her face, she could feel her cheeks turning red. The heat in her loins slipped down farther, to the top of her thighs, making her sex tingle.

“Hot…” Arianne mumbled, too caught up in the feeling inside of her to form proper sentences. The heat was still spreading, but in waves now, rolling through her body, sweeping over every single nerve. She closed her eyes again and sighed in pleasure.

One of Tyene’s hands found her right breast and started to stroke it. Arianne sighed lowly, then pushed up into her hand. The heat between her legs was intensifying; it was as if every new surge of warmth stroked her from the inside.

She could hear Tyene’s smile in her voice when her cousin asked: “Does it feel good?” Her purr seemed to vibrate in the air, and made Arianne shiver.

“Very,” she breathed, then reached out, feeling for Tyene’s thigh. When she squeezed her flesh, Tyene did the same with her breast, making her moan lowly again.

“The fact that you can still talk means that it hasn’t yet properly taken effect…” she whispered, and Arianne frowned for a second before she opened her eyes. Tyene was still leaning over her, her white dress tightly pulled around her body with the way she had turned to look at her. Arianne immediately forgot all about her comment, overcome with the desperate wish to just touch her, to feel her…

“Come here…” she whispered, pleading, her hand running up over her thigh to the centre of her body, but Tyene put her hand onto Arianne’s, halting her stroking.

“I will come to you as soon as the potion starts working properly. I need to watch you.”

A grin crept onto Arianne’s face with the thought of what she’d have answered to that if she still had had the capacities to actually talk in whole sentences, but the grin froze in the very second when the heat inside of her transformed into something else.

She had felt many kinds of need before. Every potion of Tyene seemed to awaken another kind of lust in her. Sometimes it was slow and languid; sometimes it was burning and urgent; but this time – this time she felt as if her whole body was reduced to nothing but an expansion of her sex. Sparks of lightning shot through her flesh and met between her legs, made her twitch and convulse in ways that had been unknown to her until this very second. She pulled her hand away from Tyene to try and find purchase in the blankets beneath her body. She grabbed the fabric so hard that her fingers hurt, but she didn’t care as her hips shot up, as her body reared so strongly that she felt as if she was going to fly off the mattress. Every inch of her body was on fire, but instead of burning her, it was filling her with an energy so raw, so divine that it made hot tears well up in her eyes.

Tyene shifted on the bed next to her, stood up. Somehow panic managed to creep in between the explosions that turned her mind into an inferno of sensation; why was Tyene standing? Was she going to walk away?

But no – Tyene just turned, then she climbed back onto the bed, on her knees know. She hitched up the skirt of her white dress and straddled Arianne’s thighs. The hint of soft wetness against her skin when Tyene got herself comfortable on top of her made Arianne shiver.

Her eyes lost focus when another burst of bone-stirring lust made her body quake convulsively. A soft hand rubbed over one of her breasts, another one cupped her cheek. She could feel Tyene lean forward over her body, could feel her lips trace her slackened jaw.

Arianne closed her eyes again, her fingers cramping in the blankets. Pressure built in her chest, something thick and suffocating she didn’t recognize at first – until an unexpected sob broke from her lips. The sensation was so overwhelming that she just couldn’t stop it.

Tyene’s lips instantly stilled. Arianne whimpered when her cousin pulled away slightly, but she still felt the fabric of her dress bunched between their stomachs, so she couldn’t have pulled away very far. The hand on her breast stroked up to her shoulder, and the hand on her cheek started to pet her gently.

“Look at me, Arianne, can you do that?” Her voice was soft, earnest, the kind of tone she only ever used around Arianne or her sisters. Arianne frowned slightly, but then she started to slowly peel her eyes open. She could feel her lower lip quivering, but that stopped when she looked into Tyene’s eyes and took a deep breath.

“Good girl,” Tyene whispered, and those two simple words sent another wave to her centre, made her whimper again. Her cousin stroked her cheek a little more, as if to try to calm her. Then her thumb swept across her cheek, leaving a wet trace behind. Strange. Arianne hadn’t noticed that she was crying.

A line appeared between Tyene’s golden eyebrows. “If it’s too much, we can stop instantly. I can give you something to get you off the potion again.” She leaned down again, and Arianne closed one of her eyes when Tyene kissed a tear from her lashes.

Then she finally let go of the blanket and wrapped her arms around Tyene’s body.

Tyene had always felt small whenever Arianne hugged her. Her back was narrow, her arms delicate, her breasts hardly in the way. Arianne had always loved hugging her; she loved holding her close, feeling her body against her own… Another whimper came over her lips, but this time it was so close to a gasp that Arianne was hardly able to tell the difference herself.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered, hoarsely, into Tyene’s ear as she lifted one of her thighs to rub it against Tyene’s wetness. “Please, please don’t stop…” There was still an undercurrent of a sob in her voice, but she didn’t care; she didn’t want to stop, she didn’t want the delicious, overwhelming, incredible feeling that cursed through her body to cease.

Another wave hit her, and she once again bucked her hips up, raising her thigh a little fast. Tyene gasped, but rubbed down on her skin for a second, then – finally – her lips pushed against Arianne’s.

Tyene first tasted of salt and spices, like their dinner, and then she tasted sweet and hot, of memories, of home. Arianne could feel her moan on her tongue, and the faint, muffled sound made her smile against her cousin’s lips.

She had tightened the embrace during their kiss, but when Tyene started to pull away, she immediately let go. The effects of the potion were still wrecking her body and fogging her mind, and the position they were in – her body lined up with Tyene atop of her – was not exactly opportune for… well, whatever Tyene would do to help her through this pandemonium of lust.

Tyene slid off of her – leaving Arianne freezing all of a sudden, shivering as if she had been thrown out into the unforgiving desert night – but then gently pulled up one of Arianne’s legs to make her spread her knees. She settled down between Arianne’s thighs, and immediately one of her hands found her mound. Her thumb ran through her curls, and Arianne groaned in frustration and pushed her hips back, catching one sweet touch of Tyene’s fingers before her cousin pulled away that blessing of a hand.

“Aah, so greedy,” Tyene whispered, a grin spreading wide on her face. Arianne smiled back, though the pathetic, shaky whine rising in her throat rendered that little effort of hers rather short-lived. Tyene leaned over her body again, but for some cruel reason did not touch her.

“Try to remember how this feels,” she whispered, as her fingers ghosted over her thighs. “Afterwards, you need to tell me every detail.”

When Tyene straightened this time, she grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head, treating Arianne to the delicious view of that expanse of white skin stretching over a body so beautiful and pure as only that of the Maiden herself could be. The dress vanished out of Arianne’s field of vision, and now the only thing Tyene was wearing was a voracious grin that made Arianne’s thighs tense and her hips buckle.

Tyene didn’t bend back forward, but instead settled on her knees and regarded Arianne with a hungry, proud look. Of course she would be proud – this was her work, after all. Arianne’s body was a furnace of magical flames, flames that kept flaring up with every little touch. The effects of the potion were cursing through her body, even tingling in her finger tips, though she now noticed that her head was still surprisingly clear. The surges of lust came with dizziness, fairly enough – but otherwise, the pure pleasure in her head didn’t feel cloudy, like it had felt with a few of Tyene’s other potions.

Of course, Arianne didn’t have time to contemplate this any further. Apparently Tyene had soaked in the effects of her work enough, because she was now, finally, continuing to drive Arianne crazy.

Arianne thought she would die. That she would just burst into flames at this very moment, evaporate into smoke under those divine, incredible, otherworldly fingers, fingers that found the soaking wetness between her legs and made the heat flare up to a soaring flash that burned right through Arianne’s body and made a cry explode from her lungs.

But she didn’t stop. Tyene’s fingers pushed into her body, her thumb pressed against her pearl, her other hand squeezed her breast. Arianne rode on a high that she would never be able to describe with words, no matter how much Tyene would later want her to. Her whole body was vibrating, her blood was boiling in her veins, her face and her lungs and her quim where burning with flames that threatened to eat her up alive. Tyene’s hand inside of her was moving, thrusting, spreading her to the point of pain, but even this pain just kept fuelling the bonfire her body had become.

And then the sensations cursing through her flesh peaked into a mind-rupturing, white hot firestorm that sucked the air out of her lungs and made her whole being tremor like a collapsing sept.

The fire congealed inside of her, slowly, heavily, weighing down her limbs and her head. Her breath went fast and deep as she tried to refill her lungs. Her legs were still shivering, and a strange hollowness spread inside of her when Tyene pulled her fingers out. But then she felt her cousin’s hands on her sides, stroking, soothing, filling the emptiness inside of her with a pleasant, gentle warmth completely unlike the fire she had felt before, and then Tyene’s warm body crawled up to her and lay down at her side. Arianne could feel her warm breath against her ear, and only now did she notice that she had closed her eyes at some point.

With a low sigh, she turned to her side to face Tyene, then lifted one heavy arm to put it around her shoulders and pulled her closer before nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck.

Tyene gently stroked her back for a while, until Arianne’s breath had become calm and steady again. Then she gently pushed her back onto her back and braced herself on her elbow to look at her.

“Do you feel any pain?” she asked while her left hand ran over Arianne’s still heated cheeks. Arianne noticed that she was peering into her eyes again. But no; nothing was hurting. Her body felt heavy and exhausted, yes, but it was a pleasant heaviness, and the warmth that now filled her reminded her of the hot summer days they had spent in the water gardens as children.

“I’m alright,” she whispered, shaking her head. “No pain.”

Tyene smiled at her, then leaned in to kiss her nose. “I’ll get you something to drink, and then you sleep. Just stay here and wait for me.”

Arianne frowned when Tyene slid out of the bed, but then she sighed lowly and somehow managed to pull one of the pillows a little lower to make herself more comfortable. She watched Tyene walk over to the table, her naked backside swaying with every step, and suddenly was overcome by the same feeling of guilt that usually came after Tyene’s experiments.

Tyene came back with a cup of water in her hand, and Arianne tried to sit up far enough to allow her to drink when her cousin put the lip of the cup against her mouth. She only now noticed just how parched she had been, and she nearly drank the whole cup before she finally let Tyene take it away.

Arianne’s hand found Tyene’s thigh again when her cousin turned to put the cup onto a little side table. “I’m sorry I didn’t return the favour,” Arianne murmured.

Tyene turned around and cupped her cheek again. “I tell you every time we do this not to worry about that.” She smiled and lay back down next to Arianne, then she put an arm around her body and held her tight. “Are you still feeling good? As soon as you feel pain or nausea, you need to tell me. Or as soon as you feel anything strange at all.”

Arianne nodded wearily, then yawned. “I want to though,” she murmured, fighting against the heaviness of sleep that was about to overtake her.

Tyene stroked one hand through her hair. “You sleep now, and later you tell me every detail about how the potion made you feel, and after that you can return the favour if you want to.”

Again Arianne nodded, before another yawn forced its way to freedom. “That sounds good,” she whispered, then she turned to her side again and once again nestled up to her cousin.


End file.
